subzero and christie
by roadkillking
Summary: my first   subzero meets christie after a compfrontation with scorpian


This, children, is the story of the kings of iron fist tag team tournament two. It starts with the usual story of subzero chasing scorpion this time at the living forest.

"Scorpion I've finally found you! This is for my clan"

"Subzero you did well to find me but …"

At that moment Scorpion teleports just as Subzero fires an ice ball freezing the rift causing it to corrupt.

"What have you done?"

Scorpion vanishes into nothingness with his portal frozen there as if staring at Subzero, staring deep into his soul saying the cruel words of failure "you let him go AGAIN you fool!"

"I know what I have to do!" he said with great determination burning with in him (but it did not melt anything though).

With that said thunder cracked "Subzero"

"Radien"

"This portal that was left from Scorpion has opened a rift to a different dimension."

"So I must …."

"Yes jump in. i will be in after with all the allies I can get. I do suggest that you make friends this time unlike that time with the super heroes"

"Alright this time make friends then stab them."

"Ha ha ha no subzero we need allies before Shoa Kahn gets them alright?"

"Ok I'm on my way."

With that subzero jumped through the portal.

"Where am I?"

Fluttering in the breeze a stray piece of paper that hits Sub zero's leg. He picks it up and it reads.

"_The kings of iron fist tag team tournament 2. Only the strongest teams in the world may enter. Sign up in two days."_

"this must be my only chance to find suitable allies and draw out scorpion. But I need a partner." he thought as he saw a young girl being chased by a horde of bodyguards and the lead bodyguard says "Christie you can't enter you need a partner! please Christie we don't want to hurt you."

"Don't worry I'm here for a reason." And with that she spins, bounds and jumps. Knocking them all out or that's what she thought. As the last went to punch this girl Subzero steps in grapping the man fist freezing it.

"Wh-who are you?" the bodyguard said with his voice trembling with fear as his am slowly continues to freeze.

"I'm Subzero and I don't take kindly to a horde attacking anyone let alone a young girl." Furry flowing through his veins he gave the man an uppercut to the chin knocking him unconscious. "Now I here you need a partner. I'm Subzero and I'm glad to meet someone so beautiful so early."

"Umm thanks. I am in need for a partner and I'm Christie Monteiro. That's a peculiar umm ability you have where did you learn it?"

"I was the leader of a secret organization known as the lin keu."

"ooook then…. Do you have metal problems at all?"

"No why?"

"It seems a bit of a…. how can I put this, a tall tale"

"I know it's hard to believe but …. Follow me."

Subzero took Christie to the portal that he recently jumped through.

"Whoa. What is this?"

"This is the portal I went through to get to your universe."

At that moment Raiden flew through the portal. "Subzero we have some allies as well as Baraka who has been banished from his horde and begged for my forgiveness. He still seems a bit aggressive so take it easy. Have you seen anything interesting?"

"Well I met a friend. Her name is Christie and she fights well."

"Good subzero. And if she fights as good as she looks then we're set."

"She does and there is a tournament on I believe that Scorpion will be there. You need a partner."

"I'll tell the allies as they come through the portal."

"You have two days to sign up though."

"Ok."

Subzero walks off to see if the man that he recently knockout was still unconscious.

"Hey how are you?" Christie asks still studying the portal.

"I'm Raiden and the protector of earth realm."

"Do you have powers to or is subzero just awesome?"

"I guess he told you that he was awesome."

"Nnnno."

"Well… I can do this." He shows her a lightning bolt and throws it into the sky.

"Cool."

Subzero walks back to the two wandering why Raiden through the bolt of lightning into the air

"Christie umm do you want to be my partner?" subzero asked nervously, as if he lost his 'cool'.

"Subzero of course I will and don't be nervous."

Christie starts to walk towards the bodyguard that Subzero knocked wondering if the man's arm is still frozen.

"Radien we will go and train so that we can do better in a team."

"Suuuure 'train'. But seriously go just in case Shoa Kahn's forces do the same."

"Thank you Radien and if I find a partner for you I'll send him straight away."

"Come on subzero quick if you want to train!" Christie exclaims with excitement

Give us a few tips please


End file.
